warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:StarClan
Want to join StarClan? Just fill out the character's name, appearance, gender, character (optional), family (optional), and history (optional) and you'll be all set! Just wait for a Staff member to approve you and afterwards, you can begin roleplaying, add them to the list, and make the character's page! Join Redfang :Name ~ Redfang :Appearance ~ Massive red-and-brown tabby with calm amber eyes. :Character ~ Noble, patient, often restless. :Rank ~ StarClan Warrior :Daughter ~ Vixenfire :Former Mate ~ Foxdusk :Son ~ Minnowstripe Minnowstripe :Name ~ Minnowstripe (Died as Minnowkit) :Appearance ~ Small brown tom :Character ~ Wise, positive, empathetic. :Rank ~ StarClan Warrior :Sister ~ Vixenfire :Mother ~ Foxdusk :Father ~ Redfang Lost in the Darkness... 21:44, December 31, 2015 (UTC) All good mate! Accepted. 21:46 Thu Dec 31 Ivyflower, Sootclaw, and Smokepaw Ivyflower :Desc: grey and white tabby molly :Rank: former warrior :History: killed by a fox during a patrol :Other: mate of Sootclaw and mother of Heronpaw and Smokepaw Sootclaw :Desc: black tom :Rank: former warrior :History: killed by a fox during a patrol :Other: mate of Ivyflower and father of Heronpaw and Smokepaw Smokepaw :Desc: grey tom :Rank: former apprentice :History: killed by a fox during a patrol :Other: son of Ivyflower and Sootclaw 15:42, January 2, 2016 (UTC) all are accepted, do ur thing 15:48, 01/2/2016 Darkstorm & Pineleaf Darkstorm :Desc: smoke tabby tom :Rank: former ShadeClan warrior :History: trained Thistlecloud to be warrior before she became med cat Pineleaf :Desc: silver tabby tom :Rank: former medicine cat of ShadeClan :History: mentored by Brambleface, mentored Thistlecloud to bc med cat 16:10, 01/2/2016 accepted 19:47 Sun Jan 3 Juncoflight and Ciscoflight ::Juncoflight :Appearance: brown mink tom :Character: snappy, sarcastic, overprotective, can be monotone :Rank:f, mentored cindersky ::Ciscoflight :Appearance: brown tabby tom with white underbelly :rank: warrior — River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 02:19, January 3, 2016 (UTC) they can be warriors, but clans haven't been around long enough for any more former meds, unless its moonclan, and in that case, ask beau. right now, declined. 02:31, 01/3/2016 These mcs are oart of cindersky's past so ye— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 02:43, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Honestly, I don't really think the History pages are needed. I would make the Clans old and stuff, but I can't really think of all the History that would go with all of em... sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 02:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) beau and i have histories already written for our clans. History. 02:54, 01/3/2016 aight, these are approved, bc of changes. 04:13, 01/3/2016 Ratnose, Bramblingfur & Dunlinpaw Ratnose :Desc: black tom :Rank: former warrior, nightclan. :History: one of batstar's apps. drowned trying to save dunlinpaw. Bramblingfur :Desc: tortie she-cat :Rank: former queen, nightclan :History: one of batstar's apps, then later his mate. shot by a hunter while she was stalking a rabbit Dunlinpaw :Desc: grey + white tom :Rank: former apprentice, nightclan :History: one of batstar's apps. swept away in the river during a skirmish with shadeclan. 16:26, 01/3/2016 all good lad - u know the drill too 19:45 Sun Jan 3 Cai Appearance ~ Dappled she-cat with river-blue eyes. She is somewhat faded. Character ~ soft-spoken, honored, difficult to anger, and very wise, Cai was one of the first NightClan cats, and is well-respected because of it. Family ~ Mother: Koi (If that's okay with her owner) Death ~ Died trying to save her mother from a MoonClan cat. Rank ~ Warrior (She was a temporary MCA at one point) So, uh, I guess we'll see. Lost in the Darkness... 19:20, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Approved; leave out Koi as her mum until you get an answer tho. 19:40, 01/3/2016 Shrewnose and Astershade ::Shrewnose :Appearance: ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes :Character: egotistic, loyal, snappy, sarcastic, hates water :Rank: Warrior :Fam: Brightpatch (sister), Astershade (mate), Sootface (daughter), Egretnose (son), Chanterellepaw (daughter) ::Astershade :Appearance: blue-gray tabby molly with blue eyes :Character: snappy, sarcastic, egotistical, mothering but can be smothering :Rank: Warrior :Fam: Shrewnose (mate), Sootface (daughter), Egretnose (son), Chanterellepaw (daughter) adding this lovely fam— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 16:11, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 16:16, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Kiana ::Kiana :Appearance: cream and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes :Character: gentle, humorous, sassy, snappy, loves kits, hates fighting :Fam: Jace (Mate), Mufasa (Son) :Other: First to be killed in Great War (Flame okayed this) — River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 15:59, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. 20:22 Wed Jan 6 Rushpaw :Appearance: black and white tom with green eyes :Character: gentle, has a weakness for kits, loves working with herbs, has a major fear of water (aquaphobia), hates wars/battles :History: Rushkit was bornt o two unnamed cats with no siblings and was a very shy kit. At the age of six moons old he was made a medicine cat apprentice to Brambleface. The young tom was often seen chatting away with his mentor or the queens and elders when helping them out. At the age of 12 moons old he was killed by a unnamed rogue in ShadeCLan's territory. :Other: Brambleface (Mentor) — River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 15:41, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Phoenixstorm and Cedarfur :Phoenixstorm ::Appearance: ginger tabby, more on the brown side, tom with green eyes ::Character: laid back, loyal, hates being disrespected, family oriented ::Rank: Warrior ::Past Clan: ShadeClan — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:33, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :''Cedarfur ::Appearance: brown and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes ::Character: gentle, caring, responsible, hates arguments, always peace making ::Rank: Warrior ::Past Clan: ShadeClan — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:33, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ivyfoot :Appearance: Soft gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes :Character: gentle, warm, loving, hates violence, nurtuting :Other: Died protecting her kittens :Rank: Former Queen/Warrior — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:21, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Mousekit :Appearance: solid brown she-kit with amber eyes. :Character: Not Decided :Fam: Unknown :Other: Friend of Riverstar, part of Silencing the Stars — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:43, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Finchstripe and Deerfawn Finchstripe Father of Amberleaf and Deerfawn Grey tabby Tom Previously NightClan Deerfawn Mother of Amberleaf and Birdsong Beautiful pale she-cat Previously NightClan 22:41, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Prod. 00:38, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Accepted, go ahead and make their pages! Lost in the '''Darkness...' 07:57, March 5, 2016 (UTC)